Knocking on Heaven's Door
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Dean Winchester no era una persona religiosa. Creía en los demonios porque los había visto, pero no era capaz de pensar en algo más allá arriba. ¿O sí?.ONESHOT. Dedicado a Earwen Neruda, SPOILERS del 4x10!


Hola!  
Aquí traigo algo que tenía bastantes ganas de escribir. No me ha salido tal y cómo yo esperaba, pero al menos es un comienzo. Un relato de Supernatural involucrando a varios de mis personajes preferidos (Dean, Anna, Layla y Castiel). Si no tienes idea de quienes son ellos, es que tiene MUCHOS spoilers para tí, y que aún no debes leerlo. En general, trata sobre la Cuarta Temporada, y en particular sobre el 4x10, aviso :D

Ha coincidido con el cumpleaños de Earwen Neruda, así que se lo dedico a ella, además de a otras tantas fans de Dean Winchester y del asiento trasero del Impala. ¡Espero que os guste!  
Obviamente, no obtengo beneficio de esto, ni estoy relacionada de ninguna manera con Eric Kripke.

* * *

**Knocking on Heaven's Door**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo entre llamas de oscuridad, una chispa más hubiera servido para acabar consumido por ellas. Y la chispa había llegado. Treinta largos años había resistido, treinta largos años con todos sus días, con todos sus minutos. Sin nada a lo que aferrarse, pues allá abajo todo resultaba demasiado frágil. Sus manos supuraban el mal en sí mismo, aunque aún no habían sido infectadas, y el temía posarlas sobre cualquier cosa que le fuera querida. Como si con solo un roce de sus yemas pudiera marchitar todos sus recuerdos.

Agotado y perdido en aquel océano infernal; así estaba Dean Winchester. Rodeado por el mal en sí mismo, resistiendo sin estar seguro de la razón. Quería creer que había un porqué, una razón. Algo que no fuera Sam, que no fuera su hermano. Ni la venganza. Si se hubiera dejado llevar por ella habría acabado carbonizado entre toda aquella inmundicia. Todos los días, justo después de que Alastair le fuera a visitar, se decía a sí mismo que había algo más. Y con la vana ilusión de averiguarlo, resistía al día siguiente.

Llegó un punto que quiso dejar de pensar en Sam, en Bobby, e incluso en sus padres. Los sufrimientos diarios a los que era sometido aún no le habían destruido el alma, peor sería él mismo quien lo haría si se atormentaba de aquella forma. No había forma de sacarle de allí, y en caso de haberla, prefería no pensarlo. Los Winchester habían hecho demasiados tratos con demonios como para repetir uno más, no dejaría que Sam lo hiciera. Pero se sentía impotente, perdido. Sólo. Y nadie le ayudaría a abandonar aquella oscuridad. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Dean Winchester no era una persona religiosa. Creía en los demonios porque los había visto, pero no era capaz de pensar en algo más allá arriba. El mal era parte de su vida, de su trabajo, pero nunca nadie le había demostrado que el bien jugaba sus cartas de alguna manera. Resultaba irónico cuando menos pensar sobre aquellas cosas cuando estaba rodeado de demonios y seres abominables. Pero lo hacía. Quizás se hubiera equivocado, y sí era cierto que alguien le había tratado de enseñar lo que había más allá de las nubes.

Pero tampoco quería pensar en ella. Sobre todas las cosas, sobre el Impala, el cuchillo de Ruby, el diario de su padre e incluso sobre Sam. Sobre todo aquello que le rodeaba desde hacía varios años pendía la soga de la impureza. Estaba relacionados con un cazador y la vida que aquello conllevaba, el Infierno no era algo desconocido. Pero aventurarse siquiera a recordarla le parecía la mayor de las aberraciones. Realmente no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido, ni siquiera a su madre. Mary permanecía en su memoria, algo distante, procedente de los primeros años de su infancia. Era un recuerdo maternal, cariñoso y severo al mismo tiempo, como sólo una madre puede ser. Sin embargo, aquel otro recuerdo que deseaba mantener incorrupto se le antojaba nítido y claro, como solía ser el agua cuando aún estaba vivo.

Agua pura, cristalina, refrescante. Así la recordaba, en aquellos ventosos días en Nebraska, con las nubes amenazando tormenta y su vida pendiendo de un hilo. Quizás no fuera casualidad que allí abajo sucediera lo mismo. Oscuros nubarrones de azufre y polvo condensado le impedían ver más allá de unos metros, y Alastair estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Por eso, y a pesar de todo lo que se había prometido a sí mismo, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras amables y los delicados gestos que la traían a su memoria. Pero nunca mentando su nombre, nunca haciéndola corpórea en su recuerdo. No sabía que habría sido de ella después de aquella terrible enfermedad, pero temía que la cólera del Infierno se descargara sobre ella, sería algo que jamás se perdonaría. Si alguien en todo el planeta se merecía visitar el cielo y cantar las alabanzas de Dios (existiera o no) esa persona era ella.

Se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en el Creador, en la antítesis de lo que estaba sufriendo en sus propias carnes, y pensó con cierta acritud en lo preocupado que estaría Él de que Dean Winchester se estuviera pudriendo en el Infierno. Era cierto que no acostumbraba a rezar, ni a arrodillarse ante nadie, pero dando por sentados los principios generales, él también era criatura de Dios. Y su _padre_ (su otro padre) permanecía entre nubes, impasible ante su sufrimiento. Se maldijo a sí mismo por incumplir su palabra, pues otra vez estaba pensando en ella. El contorno de su figura menuda se le aparecía desdibujado mientras la escuchaba decir que la fe no sólo se podía tener cuando ocurrían milagros. Había de ser una constante en cada persona, como Hijos de Dios. Pero Dean no estaba seguro de poder mantenerla, ni siquiera de rozarla con la punta de los dedos. Y aún así, se aferraba a la posibilidad de hacerlo, como única salvación posible. Recordaba cómo ella se había entregado voluntariamente (aunque no le quedara otra opción) para que el sanador le impusiera sus manos. La dura mirada que le había dirigido su madre y, en contraste, las candorosas palabras que ella le había dedicado. Aunque sólo fuera por no desoír sus consejos, Dean Winchester estaba decidido a poder alcanzar la fe aunque estuviera condenado en el Infierno.

Pero la voluntad no le duró mucho tiempo, no era capaz de mantener aquella constante, y la paciencia de Alastair se acabó, al mismo tiempo que su alma se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes al no tener una base donde apoyarse. Sin Sam, sin Bobby, sin recuerdos, sin fe, Dean cayó presa de la mayor desolación, y acabó cediendo a aquello que durante treinta largos años trató de evitar a toda costa. Se olvidó de quien era, y con cada grito de tortura que él infligía, su alma se desgarraba para acabar hecha trizas. Las cadenas que le ataban a las rocas se hacían más irrompibles cada segundo y la eternidad parecía extenderse ante él en toda su plenitud. La sangre de los condenados le salpicaba la piel y su alma acababa entre sus manos, pero no se inmutaba. No era capaz de sentir dolor ni compasión por aquellos seres, estar encerrado entre aquellas paredes rocosas y consumido por la oscuridad parecía suficiente castigo para él.

Pero no todos parecían mantener aquella opinión. Nunca supo de donde vino la orden, pero llegó un momento en el que todo aquel daño que él había causado le fue devuelto, y con creces. Quizás fue Dios, como castigo por su horrible comportamiento durante aquellos últimos años, o quizás una orden naciera de las profundidades del Infierno, pues era bien sabido que mantener su palabra no era algo a lo que los demonios estuvieran acostumbrados. Apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquello, la carne se desprendía de su cuerpo a jirones y cientos de cuchillas le laceraban el cuerpo. Dean lloró, rogó e imploró por su salvación, se dejó la voz en el intento, y si por entonces le quedaba un resquicio de alma, la ofreció a lo alto suplicando ser redimido.

Pero los días volvieron a pasar, largos y dilatados, con todos sus minutos y sus segundos, y no hubo nadie que escuchara las súplicas. Desgarradas, hechas con la misma sangre condenada que torturaba a otros, porque aquella era la única forma de continuar existiendo. No vivo, porque hacía demasiado tiempo que había muerto, al caer a aquel foso. Y llegó el día en el que, despojado de toda esperanza y sintiéndose abandonado a su suerte, Dean lo dejó todo. Tan sólo se rindió, dejó de implorar a quienes no le escuchaban y también dejo de infligir torturas a otras pobres almas como él. Ya no tenía absolutamente nada por lo que luchar, y él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, sin embargo eran casi cuarenta años los que llevaba condenado en el Infierno, y era demasiado, incluso para un Winchester. Incluso para él.

Oscuros eran los tormentos a los que Alastair iba a someterle, y notaba la excitación de los otros demonios, tal vez pensando en repartirse sus migajas. Reconoció allí a muchos de los que había enviado de vuelta, y a otros tantos que simplemente le conocían. La noticia de que Dean Winchester estaba en el Infierno se extendió entre los vapores de azufre y llegó hasta los lugares más recónditos. Los susurros se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes y no pudo evitar sentirse como una presa desvalida ante fieras hambrientas. El círculo que había establecido a su alrededor se estrechaba cada día, hasta que pudo sentir aquel penetrante y nauseabundo olor con toda nitidez.

Fue entonces, cuando se había abandonado a aquel horrible destino, cuando una luz cegadora inundó el foso. Cayó al suelo desfallecido, llevaba demasiados años rodeado de oscuridad como para no poder apreciar aquella sensación. Había pasado parte de aquel tiempo rogando por su salvación, ¿era aquello lo que estaba esperando? Nada ocurría, nadie había aparecido ara sacarle de allí. Tan sólo una luz abrasadora que consumía sus escasas fuerzas lentamente.

Fue entonces que Dean recobró inesperadamente aquello que creía perdido. Y no era un caso interesado, parecía como si anteriormente alguien se lo hubiera robado y ahora se lo traía de vuelta. Sus recuerdos, sus sensaciones, intactos. Incluso su fe o lo más parecido que había tenido. Sam, Bobby, sus padres, el Impala, AC/DC. Ella. Y poco a poco se sintió más completo, más humano. Más Dean. En aquel momento alzó la cabeza hacía arriba, hacia el cielo, mientras veía cómo iba debilitándose la luz. Se convirtió en un pequeño foco que le iluminaba sólo a él. Los demonios se habían alejado y el olor a azufre era apenas perceptible.

Extasiado como estaba por la luz y sus recuerdos, apenas si se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo izado del suelo. Fue consciente cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo, lacerante como lo habían sido los instrumentos de tortura empleados por Alastair. Pero no era capaz de moverse de ninguna manera, ni de liberarse de aquella presión. Cerró los ojos y se encomendó a lo que fuera que le estaba librando de aquel tormento, después perdió la consciencia. Cuando lo recobró, sintió que el aire le faltaba. Estaba encerrado en algún tipo de arcón y no podía salir. Era su propio ataúd.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Habían sido cuatro meses terrenales los que Dean Winchester había estado muerto. Cuarenta años condenado en el Infierno. Y a pesar de que hacía semanas que ya había vuelto, aún no era capaz de hablar de ello con Sam. Les había costado entender (a Bobby y a su hermano) que en realidad había regresado, y que había sido un ángel quien le había salvado. Un Ángel del Señor, según él mismo había dicho. Su nombre era Castiel.

Un ángel, un mensajero de Dios. Le resultaba incomprensible la razón por la que Él se habría preocupado por salvarle. Muchas otras almas inocentes se pudrían en el Infierno y no serían salvadas. No creía posible que alguien hubiera intercedido por él en las instancias celestiales. A nadie debía semejante favor, y sin embargo le fue inevitable pensar en ella. Aún no la nombraba, seguía temiendo las repercusiones, pero su imagen era ya tan nítida como sus propias pesadillas del Infierno. Su cabello rubio ondeaba por el viento en Nebraska con la misma cadencia de los gritos de los condenados, y aún así Dean no podía olvidarla. Donde fuera que estuviera, y estaba seguro de que era en el cielo, él no la podría olvidar. Más allá de jadeos de una noche o de besos robados contra una pared, más allá de sonrisas fingidas o palabras insulsas. Hasta que conoció a Castiel, ella era lo más parecido a un ángel que había visto. Le había alumbrado en el camino de la oscuridad, y fue a ella a quien recurrió cuando el Infierno le rodeaba.

No había tenido la oportunidad de rezar por ella como le había dicho, pero los últimos acontecimientos le hacían ver las cosas de otra manera. No diametralmente opuesta a la usual, simplemente distinta. Por eso cuando vio que Sam se mostraba desencantado e incluso resentido con la forma de comportarse de Castiel y su compañero, no pudo evitar intentar que su hermano no juzgara demasiado rápido a las criaturas celestiales. Porque si una manzana está podrida, es sólo esa pieza la que hay que desechar, no el cesto entero. Y cada vez que, involuntariamente, recordaba lo que había vivido cuatro meses atrás, más convencido estaba de que ni siquiera estaban ante una manzana podrida, sino ante un mal punto de vista. Sam estaba decepcionado, se imaginaba a bondadosas criaturas con una sonrisa acaramelada y serpentinas de amor y paz, y se había encontrado con ángeles que ni siquiera tenían alas. Estaba convencido de que eran seres bastante viles y algo rastrero, y en el fondo, a Dean le dolía.

Tanto como le dolió la mano de Castiel en su hombro mientras le salvaba de la perdición, o como le había dolido la sensación de no tener aire que respirar y verse obligado a arañar la tierra con sus débiles manos para poder volver a este mundo. No podían ser seres tan horribles si le habían traído de vuelta, no era posible. Aunque eso Sam no lo viera. Como tampoco había visto las alas de Castiel desplegadas, ni le había visto sonreír, ni siquiera dudar levemente antes de acatar una orden. Simplemente era un mal punto de vista, su hermano estaba colocado en el lugar equivocado para poder ver a los ángeles como eran. O al menos a Castiel, no dudaba de que la manzana podrida era Uriel. Y al reflexionar sobre ese beneficio de la duda que les estaba otorgando, pensaba que quizás habría recobrado la antorcha que ella le había entregado aquella nubosa mañana, antes de despedirse para no verse más. Un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, tan sólo había sido eso, y en realidad lo recordaba con muchísimo más cariño que las noches ocasionales en las que había disfrutado con otras.

Cabello rubio, tez pálida, ojos claros; así era ella, así la recordaba. Y entonces, alguien más apareció. Otra chica, también de tez pálida y ojos claros, pero su cabello era rojizo, como si fuera ella de vuelta, y hubiera tenido que pagar un caro precio por iluminarle. Pero no, se llamaba Anna Milton, y no era de Nebraska. No sufría una enfermedad Terminal, y aún así, cuando la miraba a los ojos, contemplaba un gran sufrimiento interior, y Dean estaba confuso. Se atormentaba pensando en qué habría sido de ella si él no hubiera aparecido aquella mañana, si el sanador no le hubiese curado a él, si nada de todo aquello hubiera pasado. Estaba convencido de que cargaba con el peso de su propia culpa, y aquello le hería por dentro, mucho más hondo que las torturas de Alastair. Había robado la vida a una criatura hermosa, a una buena persona, para seguir viviendo él, y ella le había perdonado. Guardaba en su recuerdo las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de aquel motel, jamás las olvidaría. Y allí, en aquella iglesia vacía, de cristaleras de colores brillantes, le parecía estar teniendo visiones. Para no ser una persona creyente, alguien le estaba dando muchas señales para cambiar de camino, aunque él no estuviera seguro de cómo interpretarlas.

Se paró frente a él y le miró, con aquellos ojos que no ocultaban secretos ni maldad, y que parecían provenir de más allá de las nubes. No pudo evitar recordar las lágrimas que ella había derramado hacía tanto tiempo, cuando supo que no se salvaría, por su culpa. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, como lo había hecho desde entonces, porqué había sido precisamente él, que no había pensado jamás en llegar al cielo, y no encontraba razón alguna. Quizás había sido un privilegio que no supo aprovechar, y por eso acabó en el foso. Y aunque sintiera el dolor físico de la huella de Castiel en su piel, sabía que había sido ella. Aunque no lo entendiera, ni supiera explicarlo, lo sabía. Lo creía. Aunque estuviera en una iglesia vacía, con un demonio ayudándoles y otro dispuesto a mandarle de vuelta, la sola presencia de Anna allí le hacía pensar que todo iba a salir bien. Que la luz que le había iluminado entonces lo seguiría haciendo ahora, y que nunca más volvería a sentir el repugnante olor del azufre filtrándose en su piel.

La habían salvado del demonio, e inexplicablemente, eran los ángeles quienes querían acabar con ella. Había sido Castiel quien dijo que debía morir. Sin miramientos, sin concesiones. Ni siquiera había bajado la mirada al decirlo. Ahora Dean sabía qué era lo que debía pasar, pero no lo que realmente iba a pasar. Porque ya sabían que Anna era un ángel, caído por haber cuestionado las órdenes de un padre demasiado estricto, e inevitablemente había pensado en Sam. O en el caso contrario en él mismo, o Castiel, cumpliendo órdenes, sin discutir, sin levantar la voz. Y ella le podría estar iluminando, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y se sentía capaz de ver el cesto de manzanas completo, sabiendo quien y por qué razón aparecía con mácula ante los ojos de Dios. No vio pecado alguno en el alma de Anna, ni en la de Castiel. Cada uno sobrellevaba los designios de la manera que podía, pues no era fácil cumplir ciertas órdenes en ciertos momentos. Lo sabía bien, aunque no fuera un ángel ni nada parecido.

Y allí estaba, apoyado en el capó del Impala, compartiendo la noche con el único ángel caído que había conocido, después de haber ido a buscar su gracia y sin haberla encontrado. Después de saber que era él o Anna, que sería su última noche. Después de que se lo hubiera dicho de _aquella_ forma. Con las estrellas del cielo contemplándoles y un calor que le ascendía por el cuerpo, aunque no procedía del infierno. Se acercó a ella y le besó, lenta y pausadamente. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma, habiendo aprendido que nada de eso era imprescindible, habiendo sido separado de ambas cosas. Acariciaba su suave y delicada piel, sin dejar de besarla ni de mirarle a los ojos, puros y cristalinos, y sabiendo que era Anna. No hubo lugar de su piel que no recorriera, ni quedaron besos sin dar. Tan solo palabras sin decir y disculpas sin susurrar, pero cuando entraron a la parte de atrás del Impala ambos sabía lo que _debía_ ocurrir, y quizás Dean no tuviera dudas.

Paseó su delicada mano sobre sus tormentos, aspiró de su boca sus suplicios y se llevó sus angustias para siempre. O al menos para aquella noche, que era lo que contaba. Aquí y ahora. Cuando Anna le rozó el hombro izquierdo, justo donde había sido marcado por Castiel, Dean se creyó a las puertas del cielo. En el asiento trasero de un Impala del 67, un Winchester y un ángel caído, disfrutando su última noche en la tierra. A ambos les esperaba un destino incierto. El cielo o el infierno, no eran para ellos, no estaban dispuestos a regresar al lugar de donde habían escapado. Y por eso Dean se movía lentamente, para que le diera tiempo a mirar cómo se sonrojaba Anna, o como se formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír. Maravillado con la dulzura que desprendía y, aún sin quererlo, bastante lejos de los paisajes brumosos de Nebraska.

Porque no era Layla, y ahora la nombraba, ahora que su vida pendía de un hilo. Quería llevarse su recuerdo allá a donde fuera, quería aprender de ella a tener fe, a no quebrantarse frente a la muerte. Aprender de su semblante sereno y sus lágrimas mudas dando esperanza a otros, privándose a ella misma de aquel preciado don. Aprender a no tener miedo al encontrarse en la encrucijada de su vida, teniendo que elegir entre dos caminos quizás demasiado complejos para echarse a caminar y hacerlo solo. Y con aquellos últimos minutos que le quedaban, Dean agradeció a quien correspondiera la oportunidad que se le había dado. Pasara lo que pasara después, había podido ver a su hermano sonreír como un tonto por una chica, fuera demonio o no, había comprobado que las vacaciones de Bobby eran algo fingido, y sobre todo, había conocido a Anna. Y se sentía afortunado. Porque cuando Castiel y Uriel llegaron, ella entendió que le habían amenazado con arrebatarle a su hermano, y se entregó voluntariamente para que pudiera ser feliz. Para que pudiera seguir viviendo. Le había robado la vida a un ángel, y de nuevo ella le había perdonado. Con un beso, absorbiendo su culpa y llevándola lejos, dejando sólo su recuerdo y sus besos. Sus caricias, sus jadeos y su sudor, que aún le impregnaba la piel.

La dejó marchar, sin derramar una sola lagrima, aún con la horrible sensación de no volverla a ver jamás, guardando en su interior una parte de la gracia perdida. Anna nunca se dio cuenta de que quizás eso que tanto anheló lo llevaba cosido al corazón, y que nadie sería capaz de separarlo. Su candor, su inocencia. Había entrado a raudales en el interior de Dean y jamás volvería a salir. No era una marca visible, como la de Castiel, pero le había salvado de nuevo, incluso de sí mismo. Y entonces tan sólo desapareció. Un haz de luz cegadora inundó la sala, y Anna no volvió jamás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y ahora, cuando la ráfaga de aire aún le helaba los huesos y sus ojos aun no se habían acostumbrado a la repentina oscuridad de aquella habitación, Dean se sintió desolado. Se sintió como la última miseria de la humanidad, jodidamente culpable. Sin Layla, sin Anna. Condenado al Infierno y de nuevo en la tierra. Se había llevado por delante dos ángeles, caídos o no, y no habría lágrimas en la tierra que pudieran lavarle de sus pecados.

* * *


End file.
